Both cold mix asphalts (CMAs) and hot mix asphalts (HMAs) are known. The inventors have identified problems with known cold mix asphalts (CMAs) and hot mix asphalts (HMAs) as discussed below.
Traditionally, cold mix asphalts are generally used for patching and hot mix asphalts are generally used for paving.
Prior art cold mix asphalts include a petroleum solvent that makes them workable at ambient temperatures. They require precautions for toxicity when worked. Most prior art cold mix asphalts use only virgin aggregate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,612 to Kitagawa et al., issued Oct. 31, 2000, for Asphalt Paving Mix Formed of Recycled Asphalt Concrete for Paving at Ambient Temperatures and a Process for Making the Same includes an additive oil which is disclosed as a hydrocarbon with petroleum hydrocarbons preferred. See col. 3, lines 10-17.
Prior art hot mix asphalts are not workable at ambient temperatures as the term suggests. They are only workable at temperatures of about 250 to 325 degrees F. They require heating. Hot mix asphalts are manufactured hot and are shipped hot. They require precautions for heat safety when manufactured, shipped and worked. The use of recycled asphalt in hot mix asphalts is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,542 to Lackey et al., issued Jul. 20, 2004, for Biodiesel Cutback Asphalt and Asphalt Emulsion, is owned by Marathon Petroleum (hereinafter the “Marathon Patent”). The Marathon Patent discloses a cutback asphalt and an asphalt emulsion comprising biodiesel. The Marathon Patent states, “Cutback is mixed with a sufficient amount of biodiesel to reduce the viscosity of the asphalt, producing, e.g., a cold patch material which is free of added liquid petroleum.” See Abstract.
The Marathon Patent recognizes “the polluting effect of modern roads”, col. 2, line 13. The Marathon Patent further states that “[a]ll cutback asphalts contain solvent”, col. 1, line 65, and “When used to construct a parking lot or road, the amounts of solvent used, and discharged into the air are enormous”, col. 2, lines 1-3.
In summary, the known asphalts including asphalts for patching are inadequate for reasons identified by the inventors discussed in detail below.
Therefore, the need exists for a better cold asphalt mix. The present invention provides a better cold asphalt mix.